


Ours

by bbxii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, Switch Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, i don't know what else to tag i'm new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbxii/pseuds/bbxii
Summary: WooSan started to realize their feelings towards Seonghwa, therefore they decide to make a move so the eldest boy can be theirs.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first work in English (and here) so please don't kill me. I just wanted to make a WooSanHwa fic because they wreck me on a daily basis. Also #Ateezworlddomination

Wooyoung and San were the best of friends indeed, without any second thought. It never mattered what the other was doing when he needed help, words of courage, a little talk to make them feel better. They were that kind of friends who made people confused: sometimes outsiders really couldn’t decide whether they were way too close best friends, or they were the perfect sample for friends with benefits. Every single fan loved it when they were together, all those skinship made them go crazy – the hugs, the kisses, the little touches here, there and everywhere and the looks. Oh the look of hunger what they never hesitated to show was what they loved to tease the fans with. San and Wooyoung loved to make their relationship, fling, teasing or whatever it was obvious. So basically they sometimes were evil and mischievous to the bone, the perfect duo to make everyone smile, laugh, fangirl or even question their sexuality. In conclusion let it be a little matter of their heart, a prank or anything San could always lean on Wooyoung, while Wooyoung could always count on San. This was the most natural thing that ever existed for them.

  
However, in this harmony there was one little thing that sometimes stirred up the mood. Or we should call it a not so little someone. Someone with the name Park Seonghwa. Let’s be honest here, anyone would do anything for Seonghwa just after looking at him – he could be everything you wanted him to be. The cutest fluff ball, the scariest dom, the happiest boy next door, the most protective big brother, the most reliable friend or even could have the “Mom” title within any group of people. So it was rather easy for this charming boy to have a really special place in San and Wooyoung’s heart even though it wasn’t intentional, it just somehow happened.

  
But how did they started dating, if this relationship could be considered as a real one? Was it healthy? Physically maybe yes, mentally sometimes no. None of the boys could recall the exact date and moment they became one. WooSan almost existed since the beginning, and Seonghwa wanted to join it so bad. Not because he was jealous, nor wanted to ruin their friendship, he was just simply clingy, he wanted to be loved, to belong to somewhere. So whether it was WooSan, ’99 line or his little unit with Hongjoong, he just wanted to be there. He didn’t want to be left out, or more like alone. He never had an ulterior move to crash something but just wanted to take care of everyone, wanted everyone to love him and be precious to them. Not precious on a romantical level, but more like soulmates, if we could say that. This part of him was pretty obvious to the two younger boys, and they would willingly let him join them anytime he wanted, although sometimes they would bicker with him, bully him maybe a little, but in the end, it always became WooSanHwa. It was rather destinated. So what happens when three guys in their twenties get together? Playing games endlessly, knowing everything about the others’ habits, bodies and an incredible amount of joking basically about anything. But what if these guys are clueless and desperate at the same time? Like how San was aware of the fact that he gets relatively heated up after Seonghwa babied him or looks at him in an angle where his jawline is so perfect. He understood these feelings but he didn’t understand why they were there. Wooyoung’s case was similar. He admitted to himself that he found Seonghwa pretty hot with chokers and that typical hairstyle, or at times he realized he was wishing for the oldest boy to simply touch or maybe a little bit rub his thighs. He also understood these feelings, but he didn’t understand why they were there. Therefore, it happened one day that San and Wooyoung was fighting in the living room about some stupid board game they were playing. The boys had some days off, so the besties thought it would be a great idea to play Uno during one of these days. They thought it would be nice playing it on the very first day of their break, unfortunately the others thought otherwise. Although everyone was kind of fed up with Wooyoung’s loud laughter and scream, no one wanted to ruin their free times, since they also deserved to relax. However, around midnight their eldest hyung came down to make them less loud, and this was a point when things started to go towards a certain way.

  
‘Guys’ – Seonghwa said in a calm manner, but the other two didn’t hear a thing since they were arguing again about how Wooyoung placed a green +2 card on San’s black +4 although he clearly asked for a yellow card and that’s against the rules, etc. They weren’t exactly in their right minds so San picked up the glass from the table to pour it on the younger one, but the latter was faster so he slapped San’s hand away. Lots of things happened at that moment: everything in the cup spilled on Seonghwa’s shirt, the glass broke and Seonghwa, obviously got pretty upset with their behavior. – ‘My dearest loves of my life. Sanie, Wooyoungie, if you don’t clean this up by the time, I come back from the bathroom you’re dead.’ With this the dark-haired boy went to the bathroom to take off his shirt and dry himself with a towel.

  
‘Sorry Hyung, we are in need of the mop so you don’t kill us for enjoying our precious time’ – San came into the bathroom and half said it out loud half mumbled it under his nose so the older won’t hear him. But he was wrong.

  
‘San, please don’t be ridiculous. We also enjoy our lives, but in a different way from you. Besides, I am sure that tomorrow, filled up with energy either Yunho or Mingi will break something or do some stupid shit with you, so maybe you should also refill your energy.’ – he tried his best to not sound annoyed, even though he was a little bit.

  
‘Yes, we will’ – said San as he rolled his eyes.

  
‘Yah, Choi San’ – yelled Seonghwa at the younger’s expression, but decided to stay calm and come out the bathroom a few minutes later to make sure everything is done. So after a minute or two he stepped out to the two boys who seemed a little bit grumpy, but their expression started to change as a shirtless Seonghwa stepped in front of them. Luckily, everything was cleaned and there was no sign of a single piece of glass to be left. – ‘Thank God, at least you know how to clean. Now please, go to bed. I don’t care what you do there, you can talk, play, plant trees, feed a llama or start a revolution. Seriously, I don’t care as long as you’re quiet.’

  
‘Hyung, the thing is… you can’t start a revolution quietly.’ – Wooyoung stated with the most innocent face he could ever make. Seonghwa stared at him for a few seconds. He couldn’t decide whether to kill the boy or laugh at him. He decided to do the latter, it would be the best for everyone.

  
‘Your only luck is that I love you.’ – the eldest said while he hugged both Sand and Wooyoung. They hugged him back but felt thousands of little sparks where their skin met with the eldest’s skin. At one moment it felt like someone poked them with needles but at the other it felt like they were about to go to wonderland ready to have the most unforgettable experience ever.

  
‘We love you too.’ – San said cutely with his satori, what could melt anyone’s heart.

  
‘Then go to bed and be good boys.’ – before ruffling the guys’ hair and pulling away from them he placed quick kisses on their foreheads. For the last time that day Seonghwa showed Wooyoung and San an incredible, loving but still intimidating smile and then went to sleep.

  
‘He is so fucking hot.’ – muttered Wooyoung.

  
‘Wooyoung-ah, I want to be honest with you. I feel really horny right now.’ – San felt shocked about his own feeling, and also about how he was able to say it out loud.

  
‘Me too Sanie, me too.’ – probably this conversation was the starting step for the big plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to make this whole series a one shot but it turned out to be too long, so you can look forward a few more chapters. Things are about to be heated.

Seonghwa never thought of himself as a tsundere type or a cold-hearted boy, it’s just there were some days when all he wanted to do was cuddling with someone, while on other days he’d prefer a long and satisfying bath all alone without anyone in this world. On a day when he was in love with all the human beings, Yunho happened to stand next to him on a show they were attending. Therefore, the tallest boy became the one who received all Seonghwa’s little skinships. For example, how he would hide behind the blonde one when he didn’t want to watch something, how he would whisper his opinion to his ears, how he would slap his arm when laughing so bad or the best one – how he would hug him when it came to a nerve wracking moment. As for Yunho, it almost never mattered who was at the receiving end of his hugs but it made him extremely happy that he was able to put his arms around the oldest boy. Obviously the playful duo, San and Wooyoung, was happy and hyper all day long, although during times when they were aware of the fact that none of the cameras were capturing their facial expressions they would show the true form of jealousy. They didn’t exactly admit to this overwhelming feeling, but they would sometimes send killing stares towards Seonghwa and Yunho. Wooyoung wished more than anything that he was in Yunho’s place when the dark-haired boy hugged him and then patted his booty. At another moment San wished he was the one whose hair Seonghwa tidied up or cupped his face. During one of the games they got the chance to shine. Not only for Atinys, for Seonghwa but kind of for Yunho too. The latter unknowingly made something bad in the other two’s eyes although it was unintentional and there wasn’t a single slight of ulterior move in it. So Wooyoung and San decided to do their best during the performance they had to improvise. Dance was their specialty and since they “shared the same brain cells" they were able to move quite in sync. The song they had to dance to was Gain’s Paradise Lost. Everyone was a little surprised about the staff’s choice since it was a rather erotic one, let it be its lyrics, sound and concept. WooSan being true to themselves after a few seconds they automatically started to dance to the rhythm. They were sure that this clip will explode within their fans and maybe among those who don’t know them yet. This single thought made them work harder, so they can get the recognition they deserve. Not only because of their dance and chemistry, but if people get interested in them because of a video, they will move to their songs, MVs and albums so every members’ work can pay off and they can see their leader's happy face when he gets complimented on his skills. But besides this beautiful motivation there was something more. To make Park Seongwha jealous. They barely reached the first minute of the song, but already did all the sexiest movements they know. That was the moment when one of them had to do the ulterior sexy move – dancing on the ground. Gain had a famous dance move – which was cut from music shows because at that time it was way too sexy – what San decided to imitate. It wasn’t exactly the same but the brown-haired guy tried his best. He put his forearm to the floor so he was in the position for a plank but started to shake his bottom a little, then dropped himself on his back moving his hips up and down. This whole scene caused a big fuss among the members – yes even Wooyoung who was his partner in this untold crime. From one second to another Seonghwa rushed towards San, made him stop his dance grabbed his hands and helped him up from the ground. The shorter boy was also embarrassed of himself, but the taller one basically dragged him behind everyone’s back, hit the back of his head lightly a few times and went to the front again.

‘Everyone please, forget what you just saw! They younger members can’t be like this. No, it is prohibited to do this. Cut, cut!’ – he was basically screaming towards the crew members, editors and the future audience, but everyone around him was either laughing, cringing or screaming. Just a typical Ateez chaos, nothing new. He took a quick glance to their manager who was also giggling while covering his face in second hand embarrassment, Seonghwa realized this is about to go viral. With a sigh he went back to Yunho and rested his head on the other’s shaking shoulders. – ‘What am I going to do about those two?’

‘Don’t worry Hyung, they did great.’ – _Yunho, sweetie, this wasn’t the answer what I waited for_ , thought Seonghwa.

‘You guys should do an official cover of this!’ – the female MC stated it in awe. Wooyoung and San would lie if they said they didn’t enjoy the endless attention with a flustered Seonghwa, but they are the best boys so they never lie.

And this is how a few days later they got approved of covering this song by their CEO. His only request was to take it slightly less sexual but be sure to gain all the attention. So, the duo consulted a lot with their choreographer about each move, watched a lot of videos on how to turn the female sexiness into male sexiness but still keep that special vibe of Gain. They were one of the best dancers who were also fast learners so remembering the choreography was a piece of cake. The problem started with fixing some parts here, changing a hand movement there or simply working on their facial expression. Being the closest band they are, the guys would ask the other’s opinion about work – for example Hongjoong on a new lyrics, Mingi on a new rap he wrote or Yeosang and Jongho about a duet they would like to sing in the future. Just like this San and Wooyoung filmed their dance, sent it to their group chat waiting for responses. Most of them complimented them while wrote some smaller mistakes they should correct. Some suggested to show them the choreography in person so they can put their heads together and make something great. Probably it was Seonghwa’s 100th time to rewatch the video and one thing is running through his mind each time: it was _way too sexy_ , even though their boss asked them to hold back a little. According to him they should’ve hold back a little bit more. But he had a little headache about him finding it sexy: he got worked up. No, he didn’t get angry or furious, but his desires started to awake. From a point of view, it was understandable because his teammates were the epitomes of sexiness, almost every living thing would get hot after watching it. But from another point of view, it was bad, really really bad that he felt like this towards his teammates and moreover friends. Each time San and Wooyung touched, put their hips together or faced each other way too close Seonghwa felt something burning up inside of him. He was sure his beloved fans would go crazy for this dance practice but he couldn’t let himself develop anymore feelings like this. Although from one point it was really okay, considering he is a 23 old boy with needs, but that damned other point barely killed him. Hence one night he went to the two boys’ shared room to make them somewhat change the dance. He knocked on the door a few times and waited until he heard Wooyoung’s voice inviting him. He gulped and then stepped into the room.

‘Hey guys. Are you free right now?’ – Seonghwa asked as the boys were laying on their bed watching a movie.

‘Sure Hyung, why?’ – San asked.

‘It’s about your cover. I’ve been watching it ever since you sent it to us and I can’t get some things out of my head about it.’ – he stated while sitting beside Wooyoung.

‘I’m glad you also went crazy over it.’ – Wooyoung giggled, which earned him a smack on his arms.

‘Don’t be happy about it, I’m about to torture both of you.’

‘Sounds great.’ – said San sarcastically but the oldest just rolled his eyes. – ‘Why don’t you sit between us so you could explain your points better. Maybe we can give you an explanation of that move. You know, the hidden meaning behind it.’

‘Thank you, San. It’s a wonderful idea.’ – Seonghwa was so happy that the boys took him seriously not joking with him that much. He was pretty content as long as he didn’t feel two heads placed on his shoulders. As he looked to his right he saw San’s serious look, on the other hand in his left Wooyoung looked at him with sparkling eyes. Seonghwa shook his head so he could be able to focus on his purpose of visiting. – ‘Okay so I’m going to mention those stuff what I haven’t noticed in the chat. So, my first point is this foot work. It is really cool, but both of you seem kind of lacking it. Like it makes the choreography sensual and it’s professional, indeed but it makes both of you suffer. Before this and after this you’re doing great but at this point it looks like something is not right. You can keep some part of it, but not all of it. Obviously, you don’t need to do what I tell you, since it is purely my opinion as an outsider.’

‘Actually, we were also contemplating about this one a lot. Because it is somehow supposed to show that we may look for the paradise, as our heads and hands are above, but our feet still stuck to the floor. But it’s rather hard to move your feet while being stuck’ – Wooyoung gave the explanation.

‘What about trying to pull each other’s leg with an invisible rope. I don’t know if it makes sense, but maybe’

‘Hm, doesn’t sound that bad. We will definitely give it a go.’ – San was really happy from the bottom of his heart that Seonghwa helped them. Not because of the stupid lingering feelings he had in his stomach (and maybe pants because their hyung was so sexy while being serious) but because he loved it when someone take care of him. And Seonghwa did this all the time, and it made San feel somehow special and loved. – ‘But only because Hyung recommended it.’

‘Now this part is the problem!’ – Seonghwa pointed out the part what made him feel uncomfortable.

‘What’s so bad about it?’ – Wooyoung pretended to be clueless. All of them knew what was the problem. And it was the way too intense meeting of San and Wooyoung’s hips. It not simply touched for a few second, but basically crashed into each other stayed there for an eternity while San put his hand on the younger’s throat while he tilts his head back. Then in the next scene the latter steps back a little, runs his hand down from San’s head until his waist, grab it and then they get separated with a push from each side. It was hard for the duo to not make out each time they did it, but it was also hard for Seonghwa to not jump between the two so he could feel their touch on his body.

‘Can’t you separate yourself a little bit more? You know, not just at the end but during this whole part.’

‘But it would look strange like that.’ – San decided to fight with him, because that part was perfect like that and he didn’t want to change it.

‘No, it wouldn’t! Believe me. You know what, do it right now with a big distance between you.’ – suggested the eldest boy. Oh, he didn’t know what a big mistake he just made.

‘Okay, we will. Wooyoung, to your place.’ – San ordered the younger. He got a little bit tense and upset because of Seonghwa’s remarks. He started the music and firstly did the original dance. Why he did that, he didn’t know. To satisfy himself and prove the truth, that in person it looks way better like that than how his hyung suggested. And also, to drive Seonghwa crazy, to drive him towards the edge. Although at that time he wasn’t aware of this fact. Then they begun doing the new version. They kept approximately a 10 cm distance between themselves but San hated it. Hated the fact that he didn’t have any form of a contact, that someone was controlling him, telling him what to do and what not. He also hated that someone tried to ruin his perfectly drawn picture, but what he hated the most was the look on Seonghwa’s face. He couldn’t read it at all – it could be dark, it could be bright, it could be mysterious, it could be an open book, it could be anything in this whole world. – ‘Oh come on, what the hell is your problem now, huh?’

‘San, manners!’ – it was rare of Wooyoung to scold his best friend, but at this moment he felt the need to do so. He also didn’t like the fact that Seonghwa wanted to change their dance, but in the end the company would decide to go with it or not, so it shouldn’t be something to fight over.

‘When I said to keep distance, I meant a real distance. At least that much so a person could fit between you!’ – it was obvious that Seonghwa tried really hard to not freak out.

‘Oh yeah? Then if you’re that smart show us that fucking distance of yours!’ – by the time every one in the room was frustrated. Until some point it was sexual tension but now it’s something different. No one could predict the outcome of this debate.

‘Okay, look.’ – with that instant Seonghwa positioned himself between the duo so he would face San. He could feel their everything touch so he pushed Wooyoung back a little, he seemed like the easier prey for now. But what he wasn’t expecting was San grabbing the blonde’s hand and keep him in his place.

‘You said a person could fit. You are a person and perfectly fit in. Now what?’ – Wooyoung shivered at San’s expression. It was a fact that the guys in front of him were the scariest when mad, but he never in his life wanted to experience the rage of this two at the same time.

‘Grab Wooyoung’s throat.’ – Seonghwa ordered the shorter boy. Wooyoung’s eyes almost popped out at the command but his best friend did so with a cocky smirk. – ‘See, like this everyone can see your veins so much better and it forms a more beautiful line compared to this.’ – Neither San nor Wooyoung expected Seonghwa’s next move. He grabbed San’s throat but anyone could tell he hold the other with a bigger force. They were silent for many seconds, maybe they weren’t breathing, since all of them were taken aback by this action, even the oldest too. To get everyone back to reality Seonghwa rubbed his thumb over San’s Adam’s apple.

‘I think you’re terribly wrong here, _sir_.’ – San’s intention with this name was to tease Seonghwa. Not exactly in a sexual way, even himself wasn’t sure for what reason he did that. Yet this was the moment when the tables turned, the world stopped moving for a bit and something switched within the three of them.

‘Dare to say that out loud again.’ – there was no place for joke in the eldest’s voice.

‘What? Sir?’ – San crossed the line what he shouldn’t have cross. Seonghwa pulled him even closer by his throat, stared into San’s teasing eyes. Wooyoung was basically next to them, ready to separate them and call for help if they start to fight for real. But the thing that switched in Seonghwa was what the two guys were waiting for. Seonghwa leaned dangerously close to San’s mouth.

‘You’re such a brat, Choi San.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Gain's Paradise Lost. It has nothing to do with the story, it's just an amazing song, thanks^^"


	3. Chapter 3

‘You’re such a brat, Choi San.’– after saying these words he was already glued to the younger’s mouth. Wooyoung stood beside the guys in an utter shock, his eyes were lifting between Seonghwa’s hand on San’s neck and between their lips. He wanted to move, wanted to touch them, wanted to join them but not a single bone nor nerve in his body functioned. So, he couldn’t help but simply stare at them. Meanwhile Seonghwa tried to pull his friend closer, but it was physically impossible therefore San placed his hands over the dark-haired boy’s waist then it eventually started to sneak up and down his back. Seonghwa didn’t want his other hand to go to waste so he aggressively grasped and squeezed San’s ass. They were obviously fighting for dominance. Their legs were crossed, their hands were all over the place, they barely let out a sigh as if the one who make a sound first is the loser. They didn’t need to lie or hide anything; it was obvious that they were hard; probably from the beginning of this all. But their battle didn’t seem to come to an end when an incredible thing happened. Seonghwa parted from San, leaving a visible line between them. The latter put on an evil smile, since he was sure that he’s the winner. But he was wrong. Seonghwa still held him by the throat rubbing him there and also slightly moving his legs on San’s bulge. The oldest licked his own lip, opened it really wide so San could get a perfect view of it, then he spit into the dancer’s mouth which took him by surprise. He didn’t want to let the precious liquid to go to waste so he swallowed it. And this was the moment when San totally switched. He was defeated but still wasn’t. He still wanted to dominate, but didn’t want to dominate over Seonghwa. He wanted to be dominated. At the next moment Seonghwa went for his lips kissing it less roughly but still as passionate as ever. They went from rude and rough to needy and lustful in a blink of an eye. – ‘Now let me repeat myself: dare to say that out loud again.’ – But there wasn’t an answer. San couldn’t bring himself to answer, he was totally drunk by Seonghwa’s presence. – ‘Now what, the cat got your tongue?’

‘I don’t think you’re a cat Hyung.’ – he could barely speak, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was sarcasm to get on the nerves of _his dom_ more.

‘And I don’t think you were calling me that before. Hyung. I like respect so I need more of it. Hyung is no good right now. I don’t like it. Call me something else Sanie. Think carefully because you’re an inch away from a punishment.’ – Seonghwa was intimidating but still tried his best to go slowly to never cross a line what was uncomfortable for anyone.

‘Then Sir will do it, am I right?’ – San asked now with an innocent look in his eyes.

‘Perfect, my little brat.’

‘Don’t call me a brat.’ – a pout was formed in San’s mouth.

‘But can I call you mine?’ – with wide eyes filled with warmth now, San nodded. – ‘Then how about my little devil?’

‘How about something less insulting?’

‘Then my kitten would do, wouldn’t it?’

‘It’s perfect Sir.’ – Seonghwa smiled, let go of the boy’s throat and petted his head. He turned his head to the left to see a still shocked but indeed needy and horny Wooyoung.

‘Oh my God, I almost forget about you, sorry Wooyoungie. You know, your friend, my little kitten, was behaving bad. I had to teach him a lesson. Are you mad, love?’ – Seonghwa held the youngest’s chin carefully. Although he barely had an interaction with Wooyoung, he was sure that he would be way more obedient than San, and would require much more babying during this session than the other. But Seonghwa didn’t mind at all that he had to play differently with these boys.

‘No, I’m not mad at all.’ – Wooyoung shook his head as he reached his hand out to touch Seonhwa. The latter took the hand, put it on his face and then pampered his palm with thousands of kisses.

‘ _Not mad at all…_ what? What am I?’ 

‘I’m not mad at all, Oppa.’ – Wooyoung without exception was always one of the most confident people ever, but this time he got extremely shy. As soon as Seonghwa heard the name Wooyoung wanted to call him, he let go of San, stepped closer to the youngest, cupped his face with both hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

‘Are you sure about this Wooyoungie? Aren’t you uncomfortable with this word? I mean, you’re a boy so if you want to call me hyung it’s totally okay with me. You don’t need to do everything exactly like San’ – Seonghwa was truly worried about Wooyoung. He didn’t know why, but he felt that boy needed to be handled with lot of carefulness.

‘I’m totally okay with it. I’ve been dying to call you this Oppa. To make you go insane, I guess.’ – the blonde guy giggled as he put his arms around Seonghwa’s waist.

‘If you’re okay, then I’m okay too, my prince.’ – Seonghwa pulled Wooyoung in for a kiss. Although they didn’t start off the same as with San, it was still needy and lustful. The youngest used his tongue strongly, he knew how to move it, where to put it. The bare thought of that mouth working on his dick almost made Seonghwa lose every sanity he had, instead he just smacked really hard then grabbed the boy’s ass. In a moment he couldn’t kiss the boy anymore because his prince was already sucking on his tongue. He licked it, sucked it and sometimes even bit on it a little. This teasing went on for a while until ha felt a hand on his jaw making his head turn towards another direction.

‘Why are you nicer to him?’ – San was jealous. Not all part of him just a relatively small, but he wanted the attention.

‘Because he wasn’t as naughty as you.’

‘I bet he jerked off thinking of you more than me.’ – Seonghwa find it incredibly cute how San switched from one personality to another.

‘You did, my prince?’ – Wooyoung wasn’t able to look into Seonghwa’s eyes but sent death glares towards San. – ‘There’s no need to feel shy about it. Who’s willing to tell me any of his fantasies? I will be really generous if you do so.’

‘Me, me, me, please let it be me!’ – San was incredibly active; he not only wanted the attention but Seonghwa’s everything. – ‘Ever since you caught my interest, I’ve been wanting to fuck your mouth while sitting on you. I’m not sure about how we will manage it but I want to do it. I want to pull on your hair, scratch your back, suck your fingers, leave marks all over your body, make you mine. I want you to go crazy, but I also want you to make me go crazy. Can you do it, Sir?’

‘I also want that!’ – before the dark-haired boy could answer Wooyoung interrupted him with a tug on his shirt so he could focus on him. – ‘Oppa can’t even imagine how much I wanted to ride him. To please him with everything I got. I’ve always wanted to put my arms and legs around you to make you hold me tighter than before. I… I also want to make you mine.’

‘Hm, what a dilemma. Kitten wants to be mine. But Prince also wants to be mine. It really is a headache, isn’t it?’ – Seonghwa was already caressing lightly the back of the boys which radiated a special kind of energy. The energy of obsession. – ‘Since this is the wish of both of you, I will become yours.’

‘Ours?’ – the boys couldn’t be happier. Their hidden secret, the deepest fantasy and desire turned out to be real. The amazing man in front of them is going to be theirs. Their individual unknown feelings can be shared with not one, but two mates. It really felt like a dream and they wished they would never wake up.

‘Now close the door and let’s keep it as low as we can. Imagine Hongjoong or manager hyung finding about this.’ – after he patted the two boys’ head he went and closed the door with a key. Before turning back to his new lovers many thoughts came across his mind. Pros and cons about what they’re about to do. But Seonghwa couldn’t care less. He was always responsible, careful, thoughtful and mature but this time he wanted to be reckless. He wanted to rebel against his brain and go as his heart, hormones or whatever was ordering him. As he scanned San and Wooyoung’s bodies he could feel his heart skip a few beats. Was it love, was it desire, was it fear, was it thrill? There’s no psychologist in this world who could be able to diagnose his disease, but deep inside his heart he didn’t want to be cured. – ‘Shirts off.’ – he ordered the two guys while he did the same. They’ve been together as a band for years now, he has seen them shirtless a hundred times but it was the first time he looked at them with that certain eyes. Filled with pure hunger. With one hand he was discovering San’s chest and beautiful abs, while the other did the same thing to Wooyoung’s chest. The only difference was the younger’s tummy, which wasn’t fat and wasn’t muscular it was simply slim but still one of the prettiest thing he ever seen. Soon his hands traveled to their backs since the duo decided to leave kisses all over his upper body. They really did their best: small pecks here and there, sometimes they would lick him or suck on the sensitive skin. With each movement they get closer and closer to Seonghwa and the boy really had to try hard to not scream out of pleasure, but this applied to the other two too. One of Wooyoung’s action gave Seonghwa a great idea. The youngest was sliding up and down the eldest’s thigh, which made both of them moan. – ‘I want this. Could you ride my thighs?’

‘Without any second thought.’ – Wooyoung was really eager to do anything what came out of Seonghwa’s mouth, but San wasn’t different at all.

Thus, the three boys took of their pants within a second, stood in front of each other for a few seconds admiring their beauty. When Seonghwa felt enough time passed by without any touch he sat down at the end of the beg and invited the boys for each of his thighs. San choose the left and Wooyoung choose the right. There was no exact reason for these choices it just happened like this. When they successfully found the position they were relaxed in they waited for a clue or something to start moving. But it didn’t come. Seonghwa obviously dominated and controlled everything but this time he wanted to see his boys do the dirty work. He raised an eyebrow searching for eye contact with one of them. It happened to be San who gave him a questioning look, the answer was an encouraging nod from the eldest. Eventually San with one hand grabbed Seonghwa’s shoulder with the other Wooyoung’s and started to rock his hips. His member was perfectly placed on the boy’s leg but the dark-haired boy wanted to make sure he gets enough pleasure so he put his hand over it and slightly tightened his grip around it and his own leg. Wooyoung shivered by San’s sudden touch and the sight right in front of him. He swallowed nervously and started to think about techniques. How to roll his hips so it could satisfy not only him but Seonghwa too. After a few seconds and quiet sighs coming from his friend he decided to drop all his thoughts and just go with the flow. Seonghwa did the same to him as to San. Although the latter had no problem controlling his voice, it was a torture for the former. Wooyoung was loud by nature and he really wanted to let out all the sounds Seonghwa made him feel. So this is how a little accident occurred: at a careless moment the oldest stroke the youngest’s dick a little bit stronger what made him scream. Not a lot, not so obvious but in the complete silence they were in it sounded way too loud. Every action is followed by a reaction so the dark-haired boy slapped the blonde’s ass relatively hard.

‘My dear Prince, what did I tell you? To keep it low.’

‘I’m sorry Oppa. It just felt way too good. You’re great. Sanie’s great too. It’s really hard to get a hold of myself in this situation.’ – Wooyoung said while he buried his face into his lover’s neck.

‘Then let’s have San get a hold of you. I’m dying to see the two of you kiss.’ – He didn’t exactly said the order out loud but San immediately grabbed his friend’s cheek, pulled him closer and started to kiss him while they were still moving their hips back and forth on their hyung’s thigh. Their kiss was deep and full of love. Although for the past few months they’ve been talking about the wild fantasies inside their heads, but they never were brave enough to do something. To touch the other not in a friendly way, afraid that it would ruin something. Both of them were scared they misunderstood the other’s signals. All the hidden lust and all the bottled-up feelings came out during this kiss. San felt like he was in heaven thanks to Wooyoung’s plump lips. That boy really knew how to hit the soft spots of a person even though it was only a kiss. While Wooyoung had the technique, San had the control. He would sometimes go killingly slow, then keep a pace which was mind blowing, sometimes he would sneak in some lip biting and then going all rough over and over again. San suddenly let go of Seonghwa’s shoulder so he could hug Wooyoung really tightly, touch him everywhere he could reach. San’s hand discovered all of the younger’s spots: hair, ears, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, ass, sides basically everything. Wooyoung followed the same pattern as his friend and did all he could to make him feel like he’s in the clouds. – ‘You’re both the most beautiful creatures in this planet.’ – Seonghwa’s compliment made both of them smile and slowly push them over all the existing edge.

‘San, I’m so close. Everything feels so great.’ – Wooyoung whined with each thrust he made.

‘I know sweetheart, I feel the same. Our Seonghwa hyung is the best.’ – Seonghwa’s hand landed on San’s ass with a rather clear and loud sound.

‘Thank you for the praise, but it’s _sir_ for you, Kitten.’ – Seonghwa placed a few smaller kisses behind San’s ear and whispered into it loud enough for Wooyoung to hear too. – ‘I want you to cum like this. Will you be able to handle a few more orgasm tonight?’

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Yes Oppa.’ – the two guys answered at the same time meanwhile they started to keep up a quite fast pace, so a few moments later both of them came to Seonghwa’s thigh. Wooyoung was moaning into San’s mouth what luckily turned out to be soundproof enough for them to hear but not for the others. The boys were panting and, in the meantime, Seonghwa tasted both of their sperm from his body.

‘Dear Lord, my babies are not only beautiful, sexy, cute, amazing with their moves and lips but they also taste wonderful.’ – Seonghwa couldn’t get enough of their taste so he cleaned himself to the point that nothing was left behind.

‘Oppa, can we also make you feel good?’ – Wooyoung didn’t look him in the eyes because his focus was already on the eldest’s hard cock.

‘I can promise you Sir we will be even better boys if you let us.’

‘Show me.’ – was the only thing Seonghwa said and the two boys were already on their knees in front of him on the ground. They exchanged a rather evil smile before they leaned dangerously close to the eldest’s dick, but not close enough to touch it. They petted his inner thighs, even left some marks on it, then went back to the main dish. They blew a little bit of air on it before starting everything. This small action made Seonghwa extremely impatient, he wanted to shove himself deep down one of their throats but he didn’t. He realized he should wait for the right time, because probably the others were scared of this new kind of relationship and connection. Since good things come to those who wait, Seonghwa got his award for waiting. San and Wooyoung started to lick the top of his cock, with each lick their own tongue met and it was surely a sinful sight. By the time they slowly went further and further down making their lover whine from the pleasure. He hated that he couldn’t make as much sound as he wanted. He blamed no one just hoped that in the future there would be some occasion when they will be able to moan and growl as loudly as they want to. San was the first one to put him in his mouth bobbing his head up and down. Neither of them wanted to pressure the other so for the part which didn’t fit the brown’s mouth was satisfied by Wooyoung. The position was soon changed and now he filled Wooyoung’s mouth and San was massaging him with his hand while he went up to give some little kiss to his lover. – ‘You’re so great my Kitten.’

‘I’m glad we fit your taste just perfectly, Sir.’ – then he went back down to play a little with the boy’s ball. With the intense sensation, touches, feelings and sounds Seonghwa could feel that his coming to an end soon. So he stood up from the bed, grabbed Wooyoung’s head and thrusted into him aggressively then pulled out and moved to San to do the same to him. He pulled out from him too and now the two boys were working on him with one hand from each of them while they opened their mouth expressing that they wanted the tall boy to finish there. With this sight in front of him Seonghwa came in a blink of an eye into their mouth and face. – ‘Now what? I’m still up, you need to finish what you started.’

‘Have you always been this rude?’ – Wooyoung asked as he kissed his friend on the cheeks.

‘On the bed.’ – as they climbed onto the bed Seonghwa went to look for something what could be a help of him in controlling San (and obviously make him go crazy). He was contemplating between a leather belt and a belt of a shower gown. This time he went with the latter because he didn’t want to abuse his partner that much. When he went back to the bed, he found both of the boys looking at him with eager eyes. He was scanning both of their breath-taking figure then put San’s hands behind his back and tied them up.

‘Here’s your punishment for being a naughty kitten tonight. If you can’t handle it anymore, tell me.’ – Seonghwa whispered it into San’s mouth while caressing his sides a little.

‘Chocolate.’ – as the boy said the word Seonghwa frowned his brows. – ‘My safe word.’

‘Mine is vanilla.’ – Wooyoung added. The oldest boy felt a little ashamed of himself for not asking such a crucial thing like this but immediately let this feeling go away when the blonde boy hugged his waist. – ‘Now it’s my turn?’

‘Of course, baby Prince, it is.’ – he said it with a loving smile. He laid him down the bed, pampered him with lots of open-mouthed kisses on the way to his cock. When Seonghwa reached it, he left a few pecks on its length then went even lower. He started to play with the boy’s entrance with his mouth first to make sure it’s wet enough for him to insert a finger or two. Although San was forbidden from touching, he decided to help Wooyoung so at a time he was kissing the mentioned boy or licked Seonghwa’s finger to make it slippery. When all of them felt the short guy was ready for it, the dark-haired guy inserted the first finger with lots of care. It was his first encounter with a boy’s insides and Seonghwa couldn’t even imagine how good it would feel on his cock if it felt that amazing on his fingers. – ‘You’re so wet, my Prince. Are you excited?’

‘Yes Oppa, extremely. I can’t wait for you to fill me up.’ – Wooyoung indeed was the best boy, since he wanted to scream and shout everything what came out of his mouth all he did was soft murmurs.

‘It’s coming soon baby, just relax.’ – and the boy did so as Seonghwa inserted a second finger. He started to make scissor like movements inside him and when he felt the boy beneath him was ready, Seonghwa positioned himself to the entrance and pushed in. His mind almost went blank with each inch but he was able to get it together because of Wooyoung’s sake. The blonde guy was shivering and whining a lot but both San and Seonghwa told him small praises into his ear, petted him wherever they could reach, kissed him in every given chance. Like this Seonghwa was soon fully inside of him staying in one place for both of them to get used to this new feeling.

‘It’s okay now. Please move Oppa.’ – Wooyoung said in an assuring tone. And Seonghwa did so. He slowly started to move trying to be as gentle as possible. His thrusts were slow, long but still strong. There was a particular move which made Wooyoung cry in silence and let Seonghwa feel something he never experienced before. He found the boy’s soft spot. He tried his best to touch this place more and more to make his lover feel great. – ‘Can I ride you?’ – it was a sudden question coming from him, even though it was one if his fantasies. Seonghwa didn’t expect that it would be done today but who was he to say no to such a cute boy?

‘Are you sure it won’t hurt you a lot?’ – Seonghwa asked.

‘It will, but I want this pain.’ – Seonghwa didn’t need anything else, he held Wooyoung tightly and laid down the bed making sure he won’t slip out if him. The sight above him was unholy and holy at the same time: Wooyoung’s whole body was covered in sweat, his hair was a total mess, his mouth didn’t close even for a second, his legs were trembling and his eyes were full of lust and love. He slowly pushed Seonghwa deeper down him which made both of them moan pretty loudly.

‘Wooyoung, Sir, what about the no loud sound rule?’ – San said in a teasing voice which earned him a pretty rough kiss from Seonghwa with the boy scratching his thighs.

‘Are you doing this on purpose, Kitten?’

‘Yes.’ – he was straightforward and honest. But the taller boy didn’t have time to deal with him, since Wooyoung slowly started to roll his hips and grabbed his hand asking for extra support for him. The blonde guy was switching between little bounces and rolling. He was indeed full of surprises. When they kind of get used to one speed and technique he changed for the other. – ‘Wooyoungie, you’re so beautiful.’ – San was in awe from his best friend. He has never seen this part of him and it really did amaze him. Although no one asked him to, he put Wooyoung’s dick into his mouth moving on it up and down.

‘San… no, please no… if you do that I will… I will come for sure.’ – Wooyoung nearly cried as his insides started to tremble and the high started to crawl into his body.

‘Then come, Prince.’ – Seonghwa grabbed Wooyoung’s waist to help him reach that certain point. With the help of his lovers the boy came pretty hard into San’s mouth and to his own stomach. Wooyoung couldn’t support himself anymore so he fell onto Seonghwa’s chest. – ‘Thank you Oppa. You’re the best. How could I live with out you all this time?’

‘I don’t know babe, but you don’t have to anymore. This was amazing. You’re amazing. Shakira was right; hips never lie.’ – both of them giggled then Wooyoung rolled to Seonghwa’s left side to make some space for San. – ‘Now rest a little, okay? I need to teach a mischievous kitten how to behave.’

‘Good luck. It won’t be easy, he’s rather stubborn.’ – Wooyoung kissed Seonghwa the last time for the time being.

‘Hey, I can clearly hear you!’ – San was pouting.

‘Thank God you can, or else how would you dance that perfectly?’ – Seonghwa untied San’s hands, grabbed his legs and opened him pretty widely. He knew the brown guy was beautiful, sexy and sometimes rude as hell, but he didn’t expect the sight beneath him at all. The shorter boy’s entrance was already wet enough to put two fingers in without any problem. – ‘Kitten, what the fuck happened here?’

‘You said no touching, pointing to my cock. But you said nothing about my ass.’ – San had a smile of a winner on his face.

‘You like to find those damned little doors, right kitten?’ – Seonghwa asked along side a big smack on the boy’s thighs.

‘I’m not saying yes, but I also won’t deny it. Now would you be please kind enough and do something?’

‘I don’t like your attitude, Choi San.’ – Seonghwa didn’t know if calling out the boy’s full name would work on him or not, but everything worth a try.

‘I’m so sorry Sir. I just… you know… I’ve been watching you fuck Wooyoung and I want it too. Your touches, praises and mostly your big cock.’

‘You’re really about to make me go insane.’ – Seonghwa partly loved how San was switching between his character but partly hated how at one moment he was jumping on his nerves and then at the next moment he was melting his heart. Although he was sure that the brown guy also needed to get used to this situation where he isn’t the leading one. At least with Seonghwa, but he surely would be a pretty excellent dom with Wooyoung. But the boy didn’t have to think anymore since San basically dragged his cock to his entrance to make him put it inside him.

‘Sir, please. I don’t need preparation; I’m done with it.’

‘That maybe true, but I need to taste you.’ – San didn’t have time to process the words he heard because Seonghwa’s tongue was already deep inside him circling along his walls, making him cry. San never thought he would cry during sex, but he was way too hungry, way too pushed over his limits and he wanted Seonghwa inside him so bad. – ‘I could eat your ass all day long, too bad we don’t have enough time.’ – this was the moment when San cursed the whole building for not being soundproof because he wanted to moan out loud since Seonghwa pushed into him with one movement.

‘Oh my God.’

‘It’s _sir_ , for you.’ – Seonghwa gave him a big kiss and wiped away his tears. – ‘Was I too rough?’

‘No, not even a little bit, Sir! I loved it, please keep it up like this. This is what I’ve been craving.’

‘Understood. Wooyoung, could you console him a little?’ – Wooyoung immediately went to support San through this session with praises like “you’re amazing”, “you’re making both Seonghwa hyung and me proud”, “no one can satisfy him better than us”, etc. These words felt like honey in his ears. San really thought he was about to reach the paradise. Meanwhile Seonghwa threw one of the boy’s legs over his shoulder so he could get a better access. While thrusting into him fast and hard he was leaving small kisses and marks all over San’s pale legs. When he wasn’t focusing on his legs, he was stroking the brown boy’s pulsing cock or even petting his abs. The sight and touch of those well done abs made Seonghwa bend down so he could lick them and feel them much better than before. As he was kissing San’s body, the boy wrapped his hands around the black-haired guy’s neck pulling him into a kiss.

‘Please go faster, Sir. I’m really close.’

‘Me too, Kitten. Let’s finish together.’ – Seonghwa held San even closer, leaning into his neck leaving smooches on it. He was already thrusting at a quite fast pace but after this he picked up an incredible pace and strength which pushed both of them over the edge and they came. San’s cum was partially on Wooyoung’s hand and his own stomach, while Seonghwa came inside of him. The tall boy was still thrusting to make both of them lose their minds for a short time, but then stopped, pulled out of San and kissed him. – ‘You’re so perfect baby boy. Every little corner of you was custom made for me, I’m sure about it.’ – they panted for a while before Seonghwa went to get some wet tissues and started to clean up both Wooyoung and San then himself too.

‘Will you stay here for the night?’ – Wooyoung asked him with puppy eyes.

‘I don’t know. Rationally, I think it would be better if I went back to my room.’ – Seonghwa admitted inside of his mind that all the strange sounds probably the members heard and him staying here during the night would be suspicious. However, he wanted to stay here more than anything cuddling with his lovers.

‘Yeah, it would be better but I won’t open the door.’

‘Are you threatening me, Choi San?’

‘No, but saying that I want to sleep next to you and Wooyoung while hugging you would sound less cool.’ – Seonghwa stared at them for a few second then threw a pair of boxers and shirts towards them while he also put on one of the boys’ clean underwear.

‘Hyung… it may sound weird, but I think I’m in love with you.’ – Wooyoung was the first one to speak after everything went dark inside the room and they were already under the warm blanket.

‘Wooyoung-ah…’

‘And what if I were to say that I feel the same way? You know… being in love with you Hyung.’ – this is complicated. _Fucking complicated_ , was the only thing what came across Seonghwa’s mind but…

‘I’m also in love with the both of you, I guess. But, let’s talk and think about the consequences of our actions tomorrow and today let’s enjoy what we still have. Okay?’

‘Perfect.’ – San and Wooyoung said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being way too long^^ Actually this whole story didn't end up how I wanted it before, so I will either add a few more chapters or do a decent one shot just like how I planned. But thank you for reading so far, I appreciate each and every one of you!


End file.
